Talk:Seddie/@comment-4388293-20120409160319
I really don't like Carly and I feel the need to vent. So I am sorry if this offends. This isn't directed at Miranda Cosgrove It is completely to Carly Shay. I will start Chronologically. iPilot - She automatically agrees with iCarly; Dispite doing the webcast with her best friends she doesn't even attempt to incorporate there names in to the title or suggest a non-specific name. iLike Jake - Carly uses Freddies crush on her to get what she wants; Its's pretty evident from the first episode that he is obsessed and she uses that to her advantage which i feel is cruel and manipulative. iRue The Day - Do you know how she could of fixed that without getting a SAS style operation on a 12 year old....Just kissed him and be done with it. It's not like she hasn't kissed enough people. iHate Sam's Boyfriend - If Sam hadn't of over heard Carly, then Carly would of been leaving Sam with a jerk of a boyfriend who would of probably continued cheating on her anyway. iDon't Want to Fight - Despite working on the top, i agree with Sam. Carly did over react If she says it's not a big deal then theres no reason to take it anything else. iCarly Saves TV - The minute! Sam was "Fired" Carly should of walked. It was her and Sams show. but yet she let Sam go. I thought they were best friends? iSaw Him First - Carly kisses a guy that her and her best friend have been fighting over while he lays broken in a hospital and says "I WIN" really?! he could of died and thats what you're thinking about? also! she wears a helping bra...I believe you should work with what god gave ya. iStage an Intervention - THIS REALLY BUGS ME! this is the episode i decided i hate Carly. Sam gets a text from the Senior! Carly bugs out and is like yhea ok ur cool but y u?! and then cuz of that she goes and DOBS! her BEST FRIEND in to Freddie! i mean what all cuz she was jealous thats quite petty if ya ask me! iKiss - Ok! Im am in no way saying i dislike anything about this episode However! when Sam tells the world Freddie never kissed anyone and Carlys a witness all Carly had to do was say "No im not Sam making that up." but instead she stood there like an idiot and basically confirmed it and then ran off screaming it was the truth! WTF! iLook Alike - OK! she is a spoilt little brat! Who just cuz ONE time she doesn't get her way and she throws a hiss fit! LOVE your 15 grow up! iWant My Website Back - Again all she had to do was kiss him and he'd be gone for good. iDate a Bad Boy - Wow. could she be more superficial "I LOVE A BAD BOY" oh no he has a weird hobby i dont love you no more! -.- SERIOUSLY!? iReunite With Missy - The fact she doesn't believe Sam despite all the evidence is really annoying. She says i've known Missy for a really long time. Actually. She knew Missy a really long time ago. There is a difference. iFight Shelby Marx - Just the fact she's such a priss. It really annoys me. iThink They Kissed - I HATE HER in this episode HATE IT! i mean how dare she act like that! Friends can keep secrets, Its actually not even that big of a one and she was so sarcastic and rude about it it's unbelievable so what they didn't wanna tell her she needs to be a big girl and get over it. She had no rite to demand they don't keep secrets. Everyone has the right to privacy. iSpeed Date - What really annoyed me was that she said she was thinking about asking Gibby to the girls choice dance...and yet she rejected Freddie? WTF?! iQuit iCarly - You really see Carlys vidictive side in this...The thing i hate the most is when she says "Freddie loves me" That is beyond horrible...to be that manipulative and rude it's just disgusting it's like she doesn't care about him at all. iSave Your Life - do i really need to say...I really don't like the fact her "relationship" with Freddie is completely physically...I mean the lost convosation they had while going out was when he was breaking up with her. iBelieve in Bigfoot - She doesn't even ask Sam or Freddie what they think about having a "Big Foot expert" on the show, and she tells Spencer the beavecoon aint real but yet goes on about Big Foot. iStart a Fan War - Ok. So she has this HUGE! crush on Adam and yet when he is being beaten to a bloody pulp she's just like ahh whatever. NICE! iOMG - OK HOW DARE SHE SPY ON A PRIVATE CONVOSATION! iLost My Mind - Her out cry at the beggining is well outta line and just cuz she's shocked doesn't mean she has the right to know all it right then right now considering Freddie even said iDate Sam and Freddie - Ok she can't get herself involved in the relationship and then get annoyed when they ask for her help again...Slightly hypocritical. I mean there first arguement u see in the kitchen they were nearly at a resolve anyway. If she'd left it non of the mess would of happened. iCan't Take It - Simple she tried to destroy her 2 best friends happiness because it was bothering her. iLove You - Yet again getting involved in TWO relationships that doesn't concern her. Didn't she learn her lesson? o.O iQ - She tries to change her self and then convince a guy she lied to to stay and make out with her. iToe Fat Cakes - She says i haven't kissed a guy in 4 months im getting ansy...Really thats all you care about? Your best friend is going on a once in a life time trip to the Fat Cake factory to celebrate 10days or being good (a real accomplishment for Sam) and she rather go on a date with a guy who she can go out with anytime. Nice to know your priorities! SORRY! i just had to get all that out. She just irritates me!!